


Take Me To The River

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Curious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Developing Relationship, Gift Fic, Humiliation, Love Confessions, M/M, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor asks Hank if he'd be kind enough to piss on him.





	Take Me To The River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdelineAround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/gifts).



> Just a silly watersports fic I wrote to try and take a friend's mind off some heavy life events. I hope you enjoy it!

"You've gotta be joking." Hank could tell Connor wasn't using his joking voice, but it didn't hurt to give the android a way out in case he'd mis-spoken. He looked back at the cabinet and resumed putting away the groceries, trying to hide the flush that consumed his cheeks. "You want me to piss on you?"

"It's something I've wanted to try for quite some time. I am fascinated with how your body works, Hank."

"So it's just a… curiosity kinda thing?" Hank let out a relieved sigh. He still wasn't going to do it, but at least Connor hadn't decided this was the best approach to resolve the sexual tension brimming between them. "This isn't the kind of thing friends do with each other."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I will endeavor to ask someone who I don't consider a friend. I think Detective Reed might be inclined to help."

"No, don't do that!" Hank almost crushed the box of eggs he was holding. "Look, Connor…" Hank sighed. "Some folks consider what you're asking to be a sexual act. It might get taken the wrong way."

Connor blinked, his LED flickering yellow. "I see."

"You're still curious." Hank nodded. "Figures. Maybe it'd satisfy your curiosity if you watch me take a leak?"

"I wouldn't be able to analyze it with my sensors or feel it on my skin, but it might be a start," Connor said. Hank hated the slight disappointment he caught in that tone, but he had to draw lines somewhere. Connor was already going to get a good look at his dick if he agreed. Hopefully he wouldn't get hard and screw the whole thing up.

Of all the damn things Connor could have asked for, why did he have to request Hank's most embarrassing, deeply-hidden kink? The mental image of Connor in his neat, tidy suit, absolutely drenched in Hank's piss was enough to fuel his jerk-off fantasies for months and his dick was already stirring in his jeans. Hopefully Connor didn't want to do it now, or the cat would be out of the bag at once.

Connor looked at him with those soft brown eyes and Hank knew he was doomed before the words passed his lips. "Can we do it now?"

Of course he wanted to do it now. Of course he wanted to damn Hank to an eternity of shame and humiliation when he was the one who wanted to be doing the humiliating.

"Come on, then." Hank grabbed Connor by the arm and hauled him into the bathroom, shutting the door so Sumo wouldn't come in. Connor knelt next to the toilet, his suit crisp and clean, his eyes wide with excitement and curiosity, and Hank had to look away. He was just going to piss. He wasn't going to redirect his stream slightly to the left and catch the android just fucking begging for it, mouth slightly open and everything. He was just going to use the bathroom and forget Connor was there at all.

He was glad his boner had subsided from anxiety as he pulled it out, holding it in his hand. He thought about peeing. He was just gonna take a leak and then he'd let Sumo outside. Maybe he'd go outside and do some yard work now that spring was in full bloom. The lawn needed mowing for sure.

He started to piss, a steady stream leaving his dick. He'd been holding it in the entire grocery trip. The bathrooms at the stored had been closed for cleaning, and he'd figured he'd just wait until he got home. No big deal.

Connor gazed up at him, wide eyes pleading, and Hank bit his lip. He threw caution to the wind and aimed to the left. Connor gasped as the stream hit his hair, pouring down his face. Hank aimed lower and Connor opened his mouth, letting the piss hit his tongue before he expelled it and it trickled down his chin. He soaked Connor's shirt and jacket, watching the white material cling to Connor's skin before his stream died out. He shook his dick off, moving to tuck it away before Connor noticed he was semi-hard.

Connor gripped his wrist with android strength and his dick with the other, and Hank realized he was well and truly screwed as Connor licked a bead of piss off the tip of his cock. He gasped. "Connor—"

"This isn't something friends do. I know. Typically, human friends don't piss on each other, either. If this experiment had not been successful in arousing you, my next trick would have been to ask if you would let me watch you masturbate. If I did not succeed in seducing you then, the probability of you being interested in me sexually would have dropped to a mere 9%, making seduction unlikely."

Hank blinked. "You planned this?" He pulled away, freeing his dick from Connor's grasp. "Were you even into this, or did you just look up my porn history to manipulate me?"

"Hank, I'm incredibly aroused right now. I didn't anticipate my reaction, but I feel like you've marked me. That I'm yours. I want you to use me in any way you see fit."

"Holy shit." Hank's eyes widened. "Connor, I wanna help you out, but I think we gotta unpack a few things first, okay?"

Connor unzipped his jeans, pulling the wet fabric down to his knees and sitting on the floor. Hank had a sudden case of dry mouth as he saw Connor's pussy dripping with need, his little dick jutting out to show just how much he wanted this. "Talk later. Please, Hank."

Hank walked around behind Connor and sat down on the floor behind him. He reached between Connor's legs, thumbing his dick as he probed a finger into Connor's slick hole. Connor released a high, tight moan, gyrating against Hank's hand. Hank's stiff dick pressed into Connor's spine, but he was entranced by this wet, eager android who was begging for more with every moan. He pulled his finger out from inside Connor and spread his slick across his tiny dick, gently pinching it between thumb and forefinger. Connor almost screamed as he came, bucking in Hank's strong grip as Hank planted kisses on Connor's exposed neck.

"Take a shower," Hank chuckled. "Then, we talk, okay?" He stood up, shaking his head, and headed for the door. He paused for a moment and turned back to Connor. "You coulda just said somethin', you know."

Connor looked back at him as he finished unbuttoning his wet shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. "This method was more enjoyable, and I learned a great deal about myself in the process."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment or hit me up on twitter @landale!


End file.
